femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masami Hirota (Case Closed)
'Masami Hirota '''aka '''Akemi Miyano '(Masako Katsuki) was the villainess of "The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case", episode 1.13 of Case Closed ''(airdate April 22, 1996), and later reappeared in episode 5.22, "The Black Organization: One Billion Yen Robbery Case" (airdate December 14, 1998). ''The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case She, along with Kenzo and Akira Hirota, conspired to commit a robbery which saw them making off with one billion yen, with the mastermind of their plot being a man named Okita. When Kenzo betrayed his partners, both Akira and Masami worked to find him. While Akira hired a private investigator and claimed to be Kenzo's brother and only living relative, Akemi disguised herself and went to detective Kogoro Mouri, claiming to be Kenzo's daughter and that he'd been missing since he took a job in the city. Kogoro, aided by his daughter Ran and Conan Edogawa, found Kenzo soon after and reunited him with Masami, not knowing her true intentions. Soon after, Akira killed Kenzo and hung his body to make his death appear to be a suicide, and in a double cross, Okita instructed Masami to poison Akira with cyanide (claiming that the poison was really a sedative). The plot resulted in Akira's death, and soon after he died, Masami snuck her gang's ill-gotten wealth out of the hotel she was hiding it at in suitcases, running into Conan, Kogoro, and Ran as she left. Conan eventually deduced that Masami was involved in the two murders when her and Akira's deceptions were uncovered and ran to the harbor to apprehend Masami. There, Masami was confronting Okita about deceiving her into killing Akira, with Okita stating that he'd killed Akira due to believing he would've blown all their money and Masami realizing he had planned on killing them from the beginning to have the stolen yen to himself. When Okita prepared to shoot Masami, she was initially unfazed out of a belief that he wouldn't kill her before finding out where the money was hidden--only for the evil mastermind to say he had already figured out where it was. At that last moment, however, Conan used his specially designed sneakers to kick a can at Okita, causing him to shoot Masami non-fatally in her shoulder. After Conan revealed how he had tracked Masami down and deduced her villainous secret, Masami calmly surrendered herself to the police. The Black Organization: One Billion Dollar Yen Burglary Case Sometime after her arrest in "The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case", Masami was released from prison and began working at a bank. It was revealed that Masami (along with her sister Shiho Miyano) were members of the elaborate crime organization known simply as "The Black Organization", and that she had taken the job at the bank to help the organization rob one billion yen. Akemi did so under the belief that Gin and Vodka (two members of the Organization who were also responsible for drugging Shinichi Kudo and reverting him to childhood, forcing him to take the alias Conan Edogawa) would let her and her sister left the organization after the job was complete. Akemi helped commit the robbery directly, doing so under the cover of going out for her lunch break. However, Conan deduced Akemi's involvement when he discovered a mask at the abandoned getaway vehicle with a lipstick mark on it. He also realized that the Black Organization was trying to frame Akemi as the ringleader of the robbery. After using his voice modulator to get Akemi's address from inspector Juzo Megure, Conan went to Akemi's apartment and found the key to the locker where she was storing the stolen yen. Before he could leave, however, Akemi snuck up behind Conan and used a karate chop to stun him, taking the key before preparing to meet with Gin and Vodka. Conan tried to warn Akemi that the two would kill her if she met with them, only for her to thank Conan and ask for his forgiveness before taking off. As Conan used a tracking device to follow Akemi, the villainess met with Gin and Vodka and demanded they release her sister before she revealed where the money was. But it was then that Gin and Vodka revealed they had no intention of letting Shiho go, as she was a "vital part" of the Organization, with Gin attempting to threaten Akemi at gunpoint to tell where the money was. Akemi in turn pulled her own pistol under the assumption she wouldn't be killed without revealing where the money was first, only for Gin to deduce she had the key to the locker on her before shooting her and retrieving it. Conan arrived shortly afterwards and, as he knelt over the dying Akemi and confessed to his true identity, Akemi revealed the location of the money and additional details about the Black Organization before passing away, with her death being officially ruled as a suicide. Trivia * In the English dub, Masami's name is translated to Michelle Hamlin and, in the English dub of The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case, is voiced by Clarine Harp. Gallery Akemi Miyano disguise.png|Masami in her disguise Akemi Miyano reveal.png|Masami's villainous reveal Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Greedy Category:Manga Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Poison Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot